The First Christmas
by Ms.K216
Summary: Zuko's first Christmas after being banished is also his first Christmas with Katara. **ZUTARA**


**A/N: Just so we're all on the same page, this is an AU where Zuko and Katara are a couple. This is the universe this story takes place in: Zuko and Katara are traveling together because the Fire Nation found out that Katara was a waterbender and took her from Sokka and Aang. Zuko saved her and took her in, from there their relationship grew into something romantic.**

**Katara's POV: **

"Zuko." I smiled, seeing him standing out on the deck from the window. It was Christmas Eve and so far I hadn't seen much of him that day. I quickly made my way down the stairs and out to the deck. I rubbed my arms against the flurries falling in the cold winter air and leaned against the railing beside him. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah." He sighed, looking anywhere but at me. I frowned.

"What's wrong? You seem a little upset. I haven't seen you all day." I looked up at his scarred face under the moonlight, tiny snowflakes glistened in his hair. Zuko didn't believe it but I thought he was very handsome.

"I don't want to talk about it." He still didn't look at me. I frowned slightly, I couldn't help him if he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him.

"If you change your mind you know I'll always listen."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He barked, finally looking at me. When he saw the disappointed look that crossed my face his hard expression softened. "Katara… I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I sighed and looked down at the water below. Since the beginning of the month I'd noticed his moods were slightly more angry than usual, the feelings only intensified as the month went on.

"It's not okay." Neither of us spoke for a while, I watched the reflection of the moon rippling in the water. "Katara… please don't be mad at me." His voice sounded broken as he pleaded with me, when I looked up at him I saw his eyes were shiny.

"Zuzu, I'm not mad at you." I leaned against him, kissing his shoulder, he pulled me closer wrapping me up in his arms.

"Christmas was something my mother and I used to do together. You know how hard it is for me to accept that my father banished me. This is my first Christmas away from the palace. I won't lie to you, it's been a hard month."

"I had no idea this was your first Christmas away from home. I'm sorry." I shook my head sadly. "You know, the first Christmas I had without my mom was really tough… I felt a lot like you do now. I was sad and angry and I kept pushing away the people I did have." Zuko tightened his arms around me, I decided that meant he was done trying to push me away.

"How do you make this feeling go away?" He sighed.

"Sokka helped me through it. He's a good brother." I smiled at the memory, I really missed my brother.

"I don't have a brother to make me feel better." Zuko sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"No, but you do have me. I promise I'm going to make this Christmas special for you."

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

"Well for starters, if you could have anything in the world for Christmas, what would you ask for?" Zuko let me go, turning away.

"My honor." I had asked to have my mother back when Sokka had asked me the same question all those years ago, so I'd expected an answer like this, what I wasn't expecting was how upset my boyfriend sounded when he answered.

"Zuko…" I walked around him, surprised to see tears streaming down his face. I sat on the deck, pulling him down beside me. I held him close to me, running my fingers gently through his hair while he cried. I was glad all the crew members were off the ship for the night, living it up on the mainland while Zuko and I stayed on the ship. Zuko would be mortified if any of them saw him like this.

"My father told me I was lucky to be born." He choked on his tears. "All I ever wanted was for my father to love me." He explained, squeezing me tighter. I thought about this for a minute. All Zuko wanted was to be loved…

"Look at me." I waited until he did before continuing. "Zuko, I love you…" I wiped his tears away, my thumb lingering on his scarred cheek. He brought his hand up, covering mine, some of his sadness and anger seemed to melt away.

"I love you too Katara." He leaned into me, kissing me gently. When he pulled away I smiled, he was the sweetest person in the world once you got to know him. "If I may, can I ask what you'd like for Christmas?"

"I already have everything I want." I kissed him again, he smiled slightly, holding me close, all traces of his sadness gone.

"Let's go for a walk." He stood up, holding his hand out for me, helping me up.

"Let me just grab my jacket."

"Okay. I'll wait he-" I didn't give him time to finish his sentence before I started dragging him along with me down the hallways to our shared bedroom. When we got there I made him sit on the bed.

"Sit." I ordered before opening one of my drawers and digging through it. "Merry Christmas Zuzu!" I kissed his head, placing a small blue box on his lap. "I know you aren't really in a Christmas-y mood, but I just couldn't help it, it was too perfect!" Zuko looked up at me.

"You got me a Christmas present?" He looked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" I sat beside him. "Well, open it up." I watched his expression as he opened it, the smile on his face made every penny worth it.

"You remembered…" He pulled the shiny gold bangle out of the box. It's just like the one my mother gave me. Katara, thank you." He pulled me close, kissing my cheek. I laughed taking it out of his hand to show him.

"Not exactly. See, this one is special… it has part of the Fire Nation and part of the Water Tribe."

"I like it even better that way." He smiled, letting me put it on his wrist.

"So, are you ready for that walk now?" I pulled my coat on, Zuko took my hand and together we walked off the ship and made our way through town, looking at how the vendors had all decorated their little shops.

"The crew keeps saying this port looks especially pretty around Christmas time." Zuko pointed out.

"Well, they didn't lie. It's beautiful here." I smiled, twirling around in the snow. Zuko caught me by the shoulders, looking me in the eye while he spoke.

"I just wanted to thank you for making this Christmas special for me. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side." His cheeks turned pink. "I have something for you too. I was going to wait until Christmas was over, but I want you to have it now." I watched as he reached into his pocket and took my hand, slowly folding his gift to me into my palm. "Merry Christmas Katara." I looked down at what it was and tears sprang in my eyes. My very own betrothal necklace. Like my gift to him it was half fire and half water. The blue and the fiery orange made the yin and yang design, perfectly balanced on the delicate blue ribbon it hung from.

"Zuko… I love it." I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug before kissing him for a long time.

"Does that mean you accept?" He blushed again, looking down at the sidewalk. I smiled.

"Of course. I love you." I handed him the necklace. "Will you put it on me?" He smiled brightly and gently placed it around my neck.

"It looks beautiful on you." He pressed his lips to mine. "I love you Katara. You've given me everything I ever could've asked for this Christmas."

**A/N: Okay, so this didn't turn out at all like I thought it would. I'm very happy with it though. It's cute and fluffy and it's Zutara! Let me know what you thought. I'd love to get a review for Christmas!**


End file.
